Nanan Yoshihara
Nanan Yoshihara was a character from the manga series Resident Evil: The Marhawa Desire. She was a student at the prestigious school Marhawa Academy and one of the instigators of the school's destruction in 2012. History Pre-mutation Little is known about Nanan except that her father was the manager of a world-famous restaurant before it fell into bankruptcy. Although he managed to find a job at Bennett University as a chef, he quickly accumulated large debts to maintain his daughter's enrollment in the prestigious Marhawa Academy. This led to Nanan being ostracized by her fellow students, as they couldn't stand the thought of a poor man's daughter attending the same school as them. At some point, she reported the situation to Mother Gracia, who didn't take it seriously. On the first day of Nanan's third year, she was approached by Bindi Bergara, the President of the Student Council. She was surprised by Bindi's offer of friendship, telling her that it would be better to stay away from her. Later in the day, Nanan showed Bindi her desk, which had been completely soiled by a particularly persistent bully, but Bindi was undeterred in her efforts to support the outcast. Recognizing the Student Council President's sincerity, Nanan explained her history and declared that she didn't intend to let this latest insult go. The next day, Nanan showed the entire class that she was stronger than she looked by breaking another student's desk with a single punch. Without losing her smile, she demanded to know who was responsible for her harassment; the terrified student designated Alisa Lin, the Vice-President of the Student Council. Nanan promptly threatened to kick Alisa in the face if she tried anything else. Unimpressed by Nanan's ultimatum, Alisa later burst into Nanan's room with five other students, intent on beating her into submission. Despite taking several injuries, Nanan defeated all six bullies before going to Bindi's room to let her tend her wounds. Appalled by her fellow students' behaviour, Bindi later reported the incident to Mother Gracia, who only covered up the details to maintain the academy's reputation. Realizing the depth of Gracia's corruption, Nanan and Bindi decided to run away from the Academy. Before their escape, the girls sabotaged many of the Academy's vehicles in hopes of delaying pursuit; unfortunately, Gracia had backup vehicles hidden in a secret garage. When the guards caught up, Nanan managed to take down several guards before Bindi was recaptured. She kept fighting even after receiving a stun rod hit, but a misstep caused her to fall off a cliff to her death. Her body and a distraught Bindi were taken back to the academy by the guards; Mother Gracia covered up Nanan's death by claiming that she was transferred to another school. Mutation After Nanan's death, Bindi was approached by a mysterious hooded woman. The cloaked figure offered Bindi the chance for revenge in the form of a syringe containing an engineered virus - the C-Virus. Bindi injected Nanan's corpse with the virus, which caused Nanan to reanimate and mutate into a grotesque creature known as a Lepotitsa. Retaining some of her prior memory before her death, the mutated Nanan recognised Bindi upon her resurrection and would take commands from her. Disguised in a black cloak, Nanan wandered the Academy grounds and ambushed individual students on Bindi's orders, infecting them with the C-Virus. Initially, Bindi's plan was to expose Mother Gracia's corruption after targeting just a few students, but when the headmistress covered up the zombie attacks as elaborate pranks by Bindi herself, Bindi decided to have Nanan infect the entire campus. When the BSAA arrived to contain the outbreak, Nanan battled Chris Redfield in the school's underground, where he managed to overpower her and slice her in half. When Bindi - now severely mutated by another injection of the C-Virus - found the remains of her friend, she became infuriated and followed the survivors to their escape route while carrying Nanan's upper half on her back. During the fight, the still-living Nanan fell on the ground, awakening in time to see the BSAA members killing Bindi before attempting to flee on a helicopter. Nanan launched her tentacles towards Piers Nivans, but Merah Biji pushed him out of the way and took the blow instead. With Merah severely wounded, Nanan grabbed the helicopter during the take-off, prompting an enraged Piers to fire a heavy machine-gun at her. Moments before being obliterated by gunfire, Nanan saw a vision of Bindi reassuring her that they had done enough. Mutant abilities After being injected with the C-Virus, Nanan transformed into a Lepotitsa, a type of B.O.W. that would later be used by Neo-Umbrella in terrorist attacks around the world. Nanan was the first Lepotitsa ever to exist and differed in many ways to the standard Lepotitsa B.O.W.; she maintained some of her human features after mutating, most notably the right side of her face. While typical Lepotitsas would maintain a humanoid body structure, Nanan's body would become decidedly less human over time. She grew a number of tentacled appendages, something regular Lepotitsas wouldn't have, which could extend several feet and bash or crush victims to death. Most notably, her transformed body sported multiple large pores that expelled the C-Virus in gas form, turning anyone exposed into zombies. Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Resident Evil Category:Mutants Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Deceased Category:Undead